The present disclosure relates to a chip component.
In accordance with the miniaturization, slimming, and multifunction of electronic products, the miniaturization of chip components has been demanded, and electronic components having reduced sizes have also been mounted at high integration schemes. In accordance with this trend, spaces between the mounted electronic components have been significantly decreased.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor, an electronic component, is a chip type condenser, commonly mounted on the printed circuit boards of various electronic products such as an image display devices, including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, as well as computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), cellular phones, and the like, serving to charge electricity therein and discharge electricity therefrom. A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) may be used as a component of various electronic apparatuses due to inherent advantages thereof, such as small size, high capacitance, and ease of mounting.
In the case of multilayer ceramic capacitors having characteristics such as high withstand voltage and low capacitance, among several types of multilayer ceramic capacitor, a design of an internal electrode structure using floating electrodes has mainly been used in order to obtain such characteristics.
[Related Art Document]
(Patent Document 1) Japanese Patent No. 4929487